


Weak Hero One-Shots (x Reader Requests)

by CayleanTerre



Category: Weak Hero (Webcomic)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CayleanTerre/pseuds/CayleanTerre
Summary: It is as the title states.
Relationships: Alex Go & Gerard Jin & Ben Park, Donald Na/Reader, Imtoolazytowritetherest, Jake Ji/Reader, Prettymucheveryone/Readerbutnotinthatfreakyway, Wolf Keum/Reader, itsarequestbookanywaysoicantpredictthisstuff
Comments: 21
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

I normally don't do the whole x Reader thing but I want more Weak Hero fanfictions and honestly there should be way more so I just decided to get off my sleep-deprived butt and write some. Now, I know there are a lot of ships in between the characters in the webtoon and while I do have my guilty pleasure ships, I can only really imagine a few off the top of my head that I can write about without trying to force it too much. And that is unfair towards other requests. So I made this. The rules are as follows:

1\. I need the basic info. I don't really care about gender, ethnicity, so on. You can honestly decide whatever you want as long as it isn't something inappropriate e.g. Wolf Keum x pedo Reader.

2\. No smut. Yes, we all love good smut, but I don't really feel comfortable writing about minors in that way, fictional or not. I will accept makeout sessions but not full on porn, if you get what I mean. Also I suck at writing explicit content. Don't ask me, period.

3\. Please be patient. I am not really vibing with the new online college life rn so if I don't update in a while, assume I'm a corpse running on caffeine. Just kidding, but not really. I just decided an extra project like this is exactly what I need in my busy schedule. 

4\. If you don't really want to comment publicly with your request, feel free to dm me. I don't mind. I want an excuse to procrastinate. 

5\. Please provide details about the specific reader you want. And by details, I mean personality, likes/interests, hobbies, character history, etc. Basically provide anything you feel is relevant--you don't have to write an essay, but I just want to give you the best oneshot possible so be very clear on what you want. 

6\. I might make alterations to your requests, depending on what they are. They won't be major, but my caffeinated brain sometimes doesn't cooperate and for those of you who don't know me, I'm kind of wacky so I might tweak a detail or two. Once again, these are minor details and won't really affect the content that much. 

7\. If, say like a thousand people request me, please expect some delays. Other than that, let's get onto it. 


	2. Dean Kwon x Tsundere Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the lovely Crimson_Pheonix. That being said, let's get some Dean Kwon fangirls/fanboys in the chat *woohoo*  
> No? Just me? (Sorry if I come off as awkward, I swear this isn't an everyday occurrence...maybe) Anyways, back to the one-shot.

You met Jake first. 

If tales were to be believed, he was unanimously known as the 2nd best in the Union as well as being the pride of Dahyeon with his unnaturally good looks and unwavering loyalty. It sufficed to say you didn’t care much at the time. Girls always whispered, giggling, among themselves about how Jake was “theirs” and some crap like that, when in reality, they couldn’t even muster the courage to go up and talk to him. 

You talked to him. Once. He was holding up a copy of One Piece and whining about wanting the next issue to come out. You were known throughout the school for being quiet, minding your own business, but the second he opened his mouth to argue with “Big Data” Timothy Park about Zoro vs. Sanji, you just had to butt in. 

“Sanji wins, all out,” You said coolly. 

Jake raised an eyebrow at your sudden intrusion, but if he was bothered by it, he didn’t say anything. You expected him to tell you to get lost or argue something stupid, like Zoro winning. Instead, there was a rather malevolent glint in his eyes and you didn’t really want to categorize. 

“Yo Dean!” He called over his shoulder and at that moment, your skin prickled uncomfortably. More people was the last thing you needed. Why didn’t you just walk away instead of being such a weeb? 

“Yeah?” The “Dean” guy walked over, hands in his pockets, and wearing the most hideous flannel you have ever seen. He was intimidating, you guessed, with the neck tattoo and that constant scowl on his face, but you couldn’t shake the feeling that he was an utter douchebag.

“Come here,” Jake demanded, shaking his copy of One Piece, “I have another like-minded soul that knows the truth. Go on, tell him--” He nudged you. 

Your mouth wanted to seal shut but you plowed on anyways. “Sanji beats Zoro.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow before turning his head and scoffing. “Zoro--” 

You cut him off, “Sanji has greater maneuverability. He can just keep his distance before swooping in for the kill.” 

Dean had a dubious look on his face. “Zoro is stronger in base form and his durability is off the charts. He also has Enma so he can release more Haki--” 

“That’s if Sanji doesn’t use Raid Suit, any idiot knows that,” You scowled despite yourself, “and everybody knows that Zoro’s Observation Haki sucks ass--” 

“Hey,” It was Dean’s turn to scowl, “you’re the idiot for forgetting what a badass Zoro was when he fought Pica and Killer. Sanji doesn’t last a chance against Billion-fold World Trichiliocosm.” 

You were torn. You didn’t want to stay a minute longer with these people and you began noticing a couple of people staring and whispering at your raised voices. But at the same time, you refused to let some flannel-wearing idiot beat you. Next to Timothy, you noticed Jake grinning a bit, looking between the two of you. 

You flushed at the insinuation. Just then, the school bell rang. “Fine,” You scowled, “but don’t think this is over.” You hefted your schoolbag, giving Dean your special brand of “fuck off” look. 

From behind, you heard Jake laughing about how passionate Dean seemed, aside from his usual deadpan self. You heard an angry “shut up” and the continued teasing at how Dean was “flustered.” 

Your cheeks burned hot. 

“Idiot,” You muttered. 

___________________

The next time you and Dean met was in a seedy looking alleyway. You hadn’t meant to follow him, but there was something so off putting about the way he acted that you had to, for curiosity’s sake. After the first encounter with Jake, you and he began to grudgingly acknowledge the other’s existence. Jake must have been pretty happy at the way you supported Sanji because you were invited to their manga reading sessions more than once. 

The girls always tittered behind you, giving you dark looks, but you hadn’t minded. It was sort of...nice to hang out with other people for once. 

As the familiar sounds of fists whacking into flesh resounded through the alleyway, you felt a chill run up your spine. Hiding yourself behind the wall, arms trembling at your sides, you watched Dean as he pummeled the shit out of the four other guys. He was good, his kicks were brutal, and he withstood more than one blow to his face. You felt the familiar adrenaline coupled with fear. You remembered how good it felt to fight, to win. That was before you lost. And that one loss paralyzed you from moving any further than your position behind the brick wall. Wolf Keum didn’t hold back, and he made sure that you wouldn’t fight again. 

You were instantly jolted out of your thoughts when you saw one of the guys, nose bleeding and eyes bulged with anger, sneaking up on Dean from behind. You froze. Act or not? Stay still and just watch or--

The question was answered for you a heartbeat later when your shoe whistled through the air and hit the guy square in the nose. To be fair, it wasn’t like the guy’s face was a particularly small target, but you still froze in your position, watching as Dean caught on and immediately decked the guy with a side kick. 

The alleyway was silent, save for the anguished groans of the fallen and the slight heaving of Dean’s breaths. Your cheeks went red as soon as his eyes captured your gaze. 

“I didn’t do it for you--” You quickly recovered your stoic demeanor and quickly rifed a hand through your messy hair. Whatever words you were going to say next died on your lips as you watched him continue to ignore you, opting instead to walk over to where your fallen shoe was. 

You were tempted then and there to high-tail it and run away, but something rooted you to your spot. Dean eyed the shoe with a critical look before speaking, “You have small feet.” 

You tried to fight the angry blush crawling up your neck. It was really no fair that stupid fucking Dean Kwon was the only one to get under your skin like this--

“So what?” You challenged, trying your best to look assertive instead of the lobster you knew you looked like. “My shoe ended up saving you.” 

Dean didn’t respond, only took a couple of more steps forward until he was barely an arm’s length away. You wanted to run and hide more than ever now, but the same prickly warmth spread from the tips of your fingers to the tips of your toes, preventing movement of any sort. 

Dean took advantage of that lack of response to reach out and roughly grab your socked foot, jerking it forwards so quickly that you nearly lost your balance. Your hands flew out, gripping his shoulders instinctively. You felt like steam was coming out of your ears but you still couldn’t move, almost hypnotized, as you watched him lower your foot towards the shoe. You couldn’t think, his hand hot upon the bottom of your foot and his calloused thumb slightly roving towards the delicate bone in your ankle. 

Dean always seemed rough around the edges, a bit of a douchebag sometimes with the way he dressed and carried himself, and he always seemed ready to fight the next guy who looked at him the wrong way. Maybe that’s why it surprised you when his grip was gentle upon your foot, easing it into your shoe. 

The moment was over all too quickly. Dean stood up as soon as your shoe was replaced upon your foot once more, as if nothing had happened. Still a bit dazed from the experience, you watched dumbly as he shoved his hands into his pockets, his back turned to you. 

As he approached the entrance of the alleyway, he stopped before looking over his shoulder towards you. “Day one,” He said before striding off in a typical Dean Kwon fashion. 

You blinked. Once. Twice. 

Then it registered. 

“Hey!” You shouted, quickly grabbing your fallen schoolbag and running towards his general direction, “what do you mean ‘Day One?!’ Get back here, you idiot!” 

It sufficed to say that Dean didn't wait up and you ended up having to go through an entire chase sequence just to pin him down. 

But the first, tentative kiss that resulted almost made the entire chase sequence worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another reminder, when you are requesting x Readers, just be sure to give me detail on personality/tastes/a bit of background, etc. If you don't really have a general idea, just tell me, and I'll randomize the sh*t out of the character, which also works. That being said, thanks y'all for reading and let me know what you think in the comments.


	3. Stalker Donald Na x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by murdering_beauty_and_passion

Working in a bakery wasn’t all that glamorous, contrary to what K-dramas seemed to think. There were always those entitled customers, with their fake Gucci handbags, and those people who seemed to think that if you worked in the food industry, you signed a slavery contract with each and every one of your customers. But the pay was decent and nothing could beat the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and fresh pastries in the morning. So for you, it was enough. 

You hadn’t exactly come from a family of wealth. You constantly told yourself that with the economy nowadays, you were lucky to have a job, no matter how part time. You repeated this mantra to yourself when the customers were being particularly shitty, but it only ever made things marginally better.  
So, when a certain customer with an unholy amount of hair product in his pale hair came striding in, you felt that it was your duty to avoid trouble at all costs. You were walking on a thin rope as it was, there was no need to start something with some junior gang member. You frowned slightly when you saw the expensive clothes and shoes along with the bright, cunning red eyes. Yeah, definitely trouble. 

However, the white-haired guy had somehow immediately zeroed in on your presence at the counter. It took two seconds and he was already placing a creampuff on the counter. The wrapped pastry sat there innocently but you couldn’t help but shoot it a disparaging look. You refused to get into trouble because of an alleged albino and his creampuff fixation. 

“Is that all?” You asked, giving the pretense of a friendly smile. 

The red-eyed guy seemed amused at your little charade as he tipped his head respectfully. Yet somehow the switchblade smile didn’t strike you as particularly respectful. “That’s all,” He said, running the words across a devilishly curled mouth, as if they were supposed to mean something more. 

You wanted to narrow your eyes but that was against the Korean public laws of customer service so you respectfully refrained and placed the wrapped cream puff into a small bag. The white-haired guy handed over the money but abruptly turned before you could give him his change. 

“See you soon,” He said with another smile and shivers immediately ran down your spine. 

The cold draft of wind that blew into the store was not as chilling as his presence after. 

______________

The next time you saw him, he was at the counter again with yet another order. Each time he came by, he bought more of the pastries. You thought privately that maybe it was some kind of reward for staying after his first and subsequent unnerving visits. Your fellow coworker teased you, called him your sugar daddy. You wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case, if he was trying to get some illicit deal going in between the two of you. It felt...humiliating to be honest, to be on the receiving end of that damn infuriating smirk, as if he knew that you couldn’t escape because you needed the money that badly. Like a cat toying with a mouse.  
You didn’t know what it was about yourself that made this creep give you that look each and every time he entered the bakery, but judging from your previous relationships, you decided it wouldn’t amount to any good. But you humored him, returned his jabs, even tried your hand at flirting because you found that always got you more than enough money in the tip jar. Because desperation always looked good on a petite girl like yourself and you weren’t ashamed of it. And he would always smile his damned smile, showing a hint of his teeth, thoroughly enamored but not so much that he couldn’t see through your bullshit. 

_______________

When you found out he was Donald Na of the famed Union, you didn’t know how to react. What you did know was that getting the attention of a notorious gang leader always led to blood, whether you liked it or not, and you liked money but not so much that you were willing to get arrested for it. You quit your job at the bakery and decided to try your hand at a convenience store. It was a longer trek but Donald Na was no longer there with his bared-canine smile and that was enough for you.  
The problem was that you thought too little of yourself. You assumed Donald would give up and find some other girl to latch his claws onto. You didn’t know that what Donald wanted, Donald got, and that had always been his first law while he was scrounging through the streets, robbing bakeries.  
A pretty, delicate little thing like you needed to be fully appreciated. If kind words didn’t work, Donald stole what he wanted, and he didn’t see why it should be any different for you.  
Donald took a bite out of his pastry while flipping through the reports Kingsley prepared for him.  
So much to do, so little time. But he’d make time for you. 

_______________

You weren’t stupid. Sure, you weren’t incredibly smart and you made poor life decisions but that was more of a byproduct of your childhood than anything else. You knew better than to walk in the dark streets alone but you also weren’t stupid enough to think that you could make rent by avoiding night shifts. So off you went, making your stupid decisions despite your better judgement. 

What happened was rather baffling. It had been close to three weeks since you’ve last seen Donald Na and you thought you saw the last of him at that crappy bakery. So, when you heard footsteps behind you and a hand on your shoulder, you swiftly pulled out your pepper spray before freezing at the sight of him.  
You should have sprayed the fucker’s face, should have kneed him in the balls, should have done anything but stay completely still, rooted to your spot like a damn statue. Donald simply arched one eyebrow, eyes flitting to the pepper spray before making their way leisurely back to your face. 

“I missed you at the bakery,” He said and his voice was smooth and not accusing in the least, but the remark hit like whiplash. You flinched, taking a step back, but his hand didn’t remove itself from your shoulder. 

“Let go of me,” You demanded, hating how your voice shook in his presence, “...please.” 

When he didn’t budge, you resolved to glare at him instead, your voice harsher, “Let go or I’ll call the cops.”

That same knife-like grin crossed Donald’s face, as he tilted his head to the side, coolly regarding you. What happened next never crossed your mind. He threw back his head and laughed and the chilling sound reverberated through your bones. Your jaw seized shut, your eyes wide as he continued laughing. When he had his fill of amusement, he looked down at you and you were suddenly all too-aware of the height and size difference between the two of you. You shifted your weight, eying the bare expanse of white skin at his throat and wondering if you could throw enough weight quickly to immobilize him. 

Donald leaned in even closer, the smell of expensive cologne permeating your senses. You tried not to fidget. “I thought you were rather sharp, but it appears it was my mistake,” He said, breath held low, “do you even know what the average response time for cops is?” 

You didn’t dare breathe, your teeth clenched too tightly to answer. 

Donald didn’t wait for a response. “Ten minutes,” He stressed, his grip tightening on your shoulder, “so what do you say? Do you think you can hold me off for ten minutes? Or would you rather run like all the other pussies I’ve met?” 

You kept your head down, trying to force tears out of your eyes. “I--” He leaned in closer and then you let adrenaline take over. You pressed down on the nozzle of the pepper spray, but he was too quick, already knocking it out of your wrist and into his possession. You used that moment as a diversion and delivered a thankfully solid uppercut to his throat. You felt the startled “oomph” of air leaving the windpipe and then you smacked your handbag across his face before making a break for it. He didn’t seem to expect you to fight so quickly after your weapon was wrested away, but you weren’t about to question good fortune. 

And just as quickly, the good fortune dissipated. A strong arm wrapped around your waist, jerking you backwards and off your feet. The sheer power behind it knocked all of the air of your lungs, leaving you sputtering for breath. You lost all sense as you tried to claw at the iron hold around your waist, real tears now surfacing in your eyes. You’ve heard stories of what the gangs did, what Donald Na did, when someone challenged his authority. You didn’t want to end up, bruised and bloodied, so you started to beg, quickly and almost incoherently, but he didn’t seem to take note. He just regarded your struggling with cold amusement, that predatory look in his red eyes once more. 

“You should have stayed in the bakery,” He said and out of the corner of your eye, you saw the butt of your pepper spray can move towards your face in almost slow-motion. You felt something heavy strike you in the back of your head a second later and before you could ask hysterically what kind of asshole knocked someone out with their own pepper spray can, you felt the dizziness turn to nausea and you crumpled to the ground, right back into his arms. 

It was a strange feeling, as if you were floating outside of your body, but unable to do a single thing about it as he carried you, like some cliche K-drama gone so horribly wrong. You made a muffled sound of protest but you were quickly losing control of your limbs and in the next second, you were completely unconscious. 

_______________

Donald Na regarded the slight bump on your head with little worry. You would recover. In the meantime, his fingers carded through the brown of your hair, parting the bangs, away from your minor injury. You would be asleep for at least another half-hour, but he was confident the zip ties would hold. 

All he wanted was a little chat when you woke up, to straighten out any of the misunderstandings that might have occurred. Donald only tolerated perfection of the highest caliber and he didn’t see why his relationship with you shouldn’t be subject to those same rules. 

Your eyes fluttered, as if hearing his thoughts, far earlier than he expected. He regarded your hazy brown eyes, desperately trying to adjust to your new surroundings. He was impressed. You didn’t go down easy. A small smirk curved on his lips. 

He knew there was a reason why he liked you.


End file.
